This Could be Heaven
by LightOfTheDays
Summary: AU - Sax, Liason, ZEm, and S&C romance... - Emily and Elizabeth have been in boarding school since they were small children, and now they're home. Life could be heaven, but things aren't that easy...
1. Soon Come Soon

*!* This is all Brittany's fault. It was going to be a short Sax/Liason AU fic, but she wants a full fledged fic... Yell at her! It's based on the song that was used in the Sax montage the first night they made love. (When she was locked in the boat shed by carly and swam in the freezing water and then she was nearly dying of hypothermia and Jax saved her. But she was scared it was Sonny so he took her to his place and was warming her up and then they.....) Anyway...!  
  
Jason Corinthos Morgan - Age 24, Baby Brother of Sonny Corinthos. Son of David Morgan and Adella Corinthos. Runs a Bike/Car shop with Jasper Jacks. No Mob. Lived with his Father and saw his mother often until he was 3 and his parents re-married. Never was a Quartermaine...(Steve Burton)  
  
Michael 'Sonny' Corbin Corinthos - Age 30, Older Brother of Jason Morgan. Son of Michael 'Mike' Corbin and Adella Corinthos. Co-Owns Luke's Blues Club with Luke Spencer. Lived with his Mother until she re-married David Morgan when he was 9. Then, he moved in with his Father Mike Corbin and saw his mother often. (Maurice Bernard)  
  
Emily Bowen Morgan - Age 22, Baby sister of Jason Morgan. Daughter of David Morgan and Paige Bowen. Mother Died Of Breast Cancer when she was 5. Was sent to Boarding School in the City. Has only been home once a year. Met Elizabeth when they were 7 and have been friends since. (Amber Tamblyn)  
  
Elizabeth Webber Quartermaine - Age 22, The Youngest Quartermaine Heir. Daughter of Alan and Monica Quartermaine. Was kidnaped at birth by Jeff and Joyce Webber as Revenge on Alan and Monica because Alan was named Chief of Staff and Monica was named Head Heart Surgeon instead of them. She was returned at age 4, and sent to boarding school at age 5 in the city. Returns home a few times a year. Met Emily Morgan at age 7 and have been best friends ever since. (Rebecca Herbst)  
  
Caroline "Carly" Benson Spencer Corinthos - Age 29, Only Daughter of Bobbie Spencer and Eric Benson, Was never Adopted... Lives with her mother. Has a little adopted sister and brother. Lucas lives with their mother, but BJ lives with Carly and Sonny. Mother of Michael Luke Corinthos and expecting baby Morgan Corinthos any day now.  
  
BJ Spencer - Age 15, Daughter of Tony Jones. Adopted by Bobbie Spencer after Tony died of Achohol poisoning. Her biological mother died at birth. Lives with her sister Carly, nephew, and brother in law. Works at Kelly's Diner as a waitress.  
  
Lucas Spencer - Age 16, Son of Julian and Cheryl. Adopted by Bobbie Spencer as an infant after his parents died. Works as a waiter at Luke's Club.  
  
Skye and AJ Quartermaine - In their late 20s' and early 30s'. Children of Alan and Monica Quartermaine. Grew up in PC and went to a private school in town. Not vindictive or bad. Not acholics.  
  
Jasper "Jax" Jacks - Age 27, Runs Car/Bike Shop with Jason Morgan. Brenda was never around (neither was Lily for that matter). Not A Playboy.  
  
Zander Smith - Age 23, Works for Jason and Jax at their shop. Never was involved with drugs or anything.  
  
Okay, that's every one that's important in the story. LOL! Can you keep up? Okay... Time for Emily and Liz's homecoming! *!*  
  
**~*~* Jacks and Morgan's Auto Shop *~*~*  
  
*~!*~!*~!* Soon Come Soon *~!*~!*~!*  
  
"Damn it!" Jason swore as he dropped the wrench for what seemed like the 10th time that day. Jax laughed from behind him as Jason got up from under the Harley his was working on.  
  
"Is something funny Candy Boy?" Jason asked as he propped himself on the seat of the bike.  
  
"Not at all. Skye should be arriving soon to greet Elizabeth and Emily. At least the whole Quartermaine Clan isn't coming!" Jax wiped sweat from his face. Jason nodded at the red head as she approached.  
  
"Hey Skye, how are you today beautiful?" Skye hugged Jason and turned to the man who had spoken to her.  
  
"Hello Jax, I'm fine today," Skye fidgeted with the hem of her shirt revealing part of her stomach to Jax. Jax bit back a groan and Jason snickered. Jax could tell that she was nervous.  
  
"What's Wrong?" Skye looked up and bit her lip.  
  
"I haven't seen Liz in 4 years, because I was away at Law School and stuff when she would come home, and last time was saw each other she was mad because she got shipped off to boarding school as a little kid while AJ and I got to be here. I really do Love my little sister though, and I wish she wouldn't hate me so much. I know I'm not the nicest person on the planet, but she had missing for 4 years and I was shocked to have this little toddler come in and take all the attention away. I was jealous and then she started crying for Joyce and Jeff and breaking Monica's heart. That's why she was sent to boarding school. Then, she began responding to the teaching techniques, and she met Emily. She was happy. I really do love her though. I truly do," Skye finished her ramble and blushed as she blinked back tears. Jason just stared at the beautiful Brunette that stood on the verge of tears listening to Skye ramble. Then, he saw Emily join her. The brunette ran and wrap her arms around Skye.  
  
"I love you too, big sister," Elizabeth held Skye close.  
  
"Elizabeth, Welcome home! Oh, I missed you so much!" Skye held her tightly before releasing her.  
  
"Skye, and Jax this is Emily, and Emily this is Skye and her sorta boyfriend Jax. Skye's my sister and Em's my best friend," Elizabeth finished her introductions as the group looked at Emily and Jason.  
  
"Right. Liz, this is my brother Jason, and Jase this is Lizzie," Jason shook her hand and smiled as he hugged Emily.  
  
"Em, Are you coming to the penthouse?" Jason asked hoping she was and that Elizabeth was staying with her. Jason almost swore as his sister shook her head no.  
  
"We're staying tonight and tomorrow at the mansion, then 2 days at the penthouse and then we're going to Jake's to stay by Zander. After those 6 days we'll find a real place to live. Together. We already cleared this with Liz's family, but is that okay with you?" Jason looked directly at Elizabeth and answered.  
  
"I'd love to have you, although I'd rather you not get involved with Zander again Emily. Is that at all negotiable?" Jason waited for her to say no and send a semi-nasty retort his way, but after almost a minute he found none. After, Elizabeth sighed happily he noticed why. His sister's gaze was fixed on Zander Smith, a guy who worked for him.  
  
"ZANDER!" Emily shrieked happily and she bolted into his open arms with a smile. She placed both her hands on either side of his face and kissed him happily.  
  
"Em! I missed you so much. I'm so glad your home!" Zander returned her kiss, and held her tight.  
  
"I know, I mean I came down here as often as I could, and I know you visited as much as possible, but I missed you way to much!" Emily wrapped her arms around his neck and held tight. She breathed in his scent. Oil, Beer, and Soap. She sighed and gripped his hand as she turned to face their audience.  
  
"Everyone knows Zander and Zan, you know everyone, right?" Emily chuckled nervously. Jason scowled at the couple's public display of affection. Elizabeth saw this.  
  
"Don't worry, I think we'll only be at Jake's with him for 2 days. Not to much harm, right?" Jason looked down at the brunette that was teasing him. His scowl deepened. Elizabeth laughed and went over to her friend followed by her sister and Jax. Which left Jason to fight against the Harley next to him. 


	2. Sweet So Sweet

*~* Sweet So Sweet *~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~!~ Quartermaine Mansion ~!~  
  
"Mom? Dad? Grandfather? Reginald?" Elizabeth sat her suit cases down as she called for the family. No answer. That was odd. The entire Quartermaine home was silent.  
  
"I wander where everyone is!" Skye moved next to her sister, biting back a smirk. Jax, who had followed them home lusting after Skye, followed suit and stood next to the fiery red head. Emily, still holding onto Zander, stayed behind them. Quietly, the group moved into the den, leaving the suitcases by the closed door in the main hall. Elizabeth glanced at her sister, and saw Jax's arm resting comfortably on her waist. It was so natural for them. Elizabeth made a mental note to have a midnight 'chat' with her sister about Mr. Jasper Jacks. Once, everyone was in the living room Elizabeth flipped on a light switch. She laughed as the whole family and staff jumped out from different hiding spots, shouting "Surprise!". Elizabeth looked at the banner that read, 'Welcome HOME, Lizzie AND Emily!' Emily laughed right along with her. Slowly, everyone hugged them, welcomed them home, and asked of their plans. Finally, many hours later when the family had gone off to bed, and Zander had sadly left for Jake's. Emily had turned into Elizabeth's old room where they were staying as well. Then, and Only Then, did Elizabeth creep into Skye's room to talk about Jax.  
  
"Skye? Skye, I know your awake!" Elizabeth plopped onto the foot of the bed and sat with her legs crossed in front of her. Skye slowly pulled herself into a sitting position, leaning against the headboard of the bed.  
  
"I was not awake, in fact you disturbed my quite pleasant dream!" Skye brushed a piece of hair from her eyes.  
  
"Speaking of Jax....!" Elizabeth squirmed.  
  
"Who mentioned Jax?" Skye blushed.  
  
"Shut up! Anyone on this planet could see something is going on! Something GOOD. So, DISH!" Skye laughed at her sister, and smiled.  
  
"We've gone out a few times, but nothing serious. He's helping me with this girl named Gwen Hotchkiss. See, I met this girl when I was in law school in Maine, named Theresa Lopez-Fritzgerald and she was dating this lawyer, Ethan Winthrop. Gwen used to be engaged to Ethan, but he fell in love with Theresa. So, Gwen faked a pregnancy, later a miscarriage, and lied all over to trash Theresa and break her and Ethan up. Well, it almost worked. Then, I overheard her plotting with her mother, Rebecca, and I instantly told Ethan. He was LIVID! After Gwen found out that I had foiled her plans, she decided to come after me. She's attacked me numerous times, in Harmony, and here. It's ridiculous!" Elizabeth's mouth was agape.  
  
"I want a shot at her, now!" Skye laughed lightly.  
  
"Anyway, onto Jax. One night, I was at the Port Charles Grill, waiting for a business meeting with him about ELQ, and he was late. It was VERY Hot, so I decided to wait by the pool. That was my first mistake that night. Gwen showed up, and I got out of my chair to tell her to just go away, when she pushed my into the pool. Apparently, she had put something in the water, and it was really knocking me out. Luckily, Jax showed up, and saw me struggling. He rescued me," Skye sighed deeply.  
  
"Wow, I missed so much, while I was away! I mean, she could have killed you if Jax hadn't shown up!" Skye hugged her sister.  
  
"I love you, too" Elizabeth hugged Skye back, and smiled.  
  
"After that, Jax took me out to dinner a few times, and he's fought off Gwen some. I think that I'm actually developing feelings for him, but he's just looking out for me. You know what I mean?" Elizabeth laughed. Skye watched her sister laugh herself near hysterics.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Elizabeth said as her laughter died down. "Sorry to tell you this Skye, but you're an idiot!"  
  
"Well, Thanks a lot!"  
  
"Sorry! But, if you think Jax doesn't have feelings for you, you're an idiot!" Skye chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, well I think Emily's brother, Jason, took and instant liking to you!" Elizabeth stopped laughing. And Skye started.  
  
"Liar!" Elizabeth smacked her laughing sister.  
  
"I'm not lying!" Elizabeth blushed.  
  
"He is hott, though!" Skye laughed harder.  
  
"GIRLS! GO TO BED!" Alan called from him and Monica's room.  
  
"Sorry Daddy!" The girls laughed again. They hugged and said good night to each other.  
  
*~* Next Morning... Breakfast with Jax, Jason, and Zander for Em, Liz, and Skye *~*  
  
Elizabeth laid upside down with her head over the side of the bed brushing her hair. Skye sat at the vanity applying makeup. And Emily was throwing outfit after outfit out of the closet.  
  
"Emily, you do know that your picking all these clothes up, right?" Emily nodded at Elizabeth and Skye. "And you know that Zander doesn't care what you wear?" Emily nodded again.  
  
"But I still want to look outstanding!" She let out a frustrated groan and went back to searching the large walk in closet. Finally, emerging with a Pink Hook and Eye Tank top and Black Leg Cinch Pants. After Dressing, Emily laid on the bed and began brushing out her hair as Elizabeth moved to the vanity and Skye began searching for an outfit. 20 minutes later, Skye found the perfect outfit to wear, Her 'Stop Staring' Geisha Dress. Skye moved to the hair brushing 'station', Emily to the vanity, and Elizabeth into the closet. Finally, Elizabeth dressed in her Dickies rip-stop mini pocket pants, and Lip Service Deconstructed Mesh Zombie Top.  
  
"Have you guys seen my Red Star Bike Boots?" Emily pointed to the desk, next to Em's laptop.  
  
"Can I wear your T.U.K Corset Boots?" Em asked pointing at them. Liz nodded as she slipped on her boots.  
  
"Okay, where are my Cross Stitch Go-Go boots?" Elizabeth tossed them one by one to her sister with a smile.  
  
"Skye, can you grab my kitty fang head band?" Elizabeth asked pointing at it across the room. Skye tossed it as she threw her hair up in her red and black wavy hair chopsticks. Elizabeth slipped it on, and put Emily's hair up in to back middle pigtails with Tinkerbell mini scruntchies and clipped her bangs back with matching tinkerbell hair clips. Elizabeth opened her carry along jewelry box, and slipped on her bike chain ring, Hot Pink Zipper Earrings, Bullet studded Revolver Watch, and Bullet Dog Tag necklace. She finally, snapped in her fuzzy barbell tounge ring. Emily reached into her one suit case and pulled out her wooden box that Zander had gotten her the last time she had come home. She threw on her Red Screw Earrings, Butterfly skull head belly button ring, Flame black light watch, pink gem choker (from Zander), and Glittery Star finger cuffs on her middle fingers. Skye grabbed the pile of jewelry she brought with her into the room and put them on. She slid on her Mesh Butterfly wire choker, rubber hoop earrings, and Tinkerbell crystal watch. As they left, Elizabeth grabbed her red shag fur bag. Emily picked up her blue flame strap messenger bag, and Lastly, Skye grabbed her red and black stripe strap bag.  
  
"You do know that if anyone of the staff or family catches us dressed like this, were dead. Legal age or not!" Skye pointed out the annoying fact. Elizabeth smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know! That's why were going out that window, and down that tree!" Elizabeth pointed out her picture window. Skye groaned.  
  
"I am wearing the wrong shoes for this!" Elizabeth laughed as she climbed out first, followed by Skye and Emily.  
  
*~* Port Charles Grill... Breakfast by the pool *~*  
  
Jax, Jason, and Zander waited for the girls to show up. What they got was far from what they expected. They stood as a show of respect, but just stared. Elizabeth laughed first, but within seconds all 3 girls were laughing.  
  
"What did you do to my sister in that boarding school?!?" Jason looked from Emily to Elizabeth.  
  
"I was actually in P.C. when she got her belly button pierced. Man, Em had to have been drunk to have done that!" Jason's jaw dropped while Zander pulled Emily's back against his front and whispered things in her ear, causing her to giggle. Elizabeth smiled.  
  
"See, when I got my tounge done she was freaked by the needles. I came to visit on my Grandmother's birthday, and when I got back, Em had that thing pierced. I swear she was mortified when she woke up with it that morning. No Tattoos though. I think... Anyway, Are you guys going to gawk at us all morning or can we eat?" Jason took in Elizabeth's appearance and smiled. She was definitely hott. Elizabeth saw Jax kiss Skye's hand and let his lips linger. She clacked her tounge ring against her teeth 3 times signaling to Emily to start their teasing.  
  
"Jax and Skye sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First, comes love. Then, comes the wedding. Look, there goes Skye shopping for baby bedding!" They giggled as Skye blushed and Jax kissed her cheek as he whispered, "They're right, ya know?" Skye pulled back and blushed more if possible. Elizabeth couldn't help herself.  
  
"Just ask her to go steady ALREADY!" Skye spit her water that she had just sipped out across the table. Emily giggled from her place on Zander's lap. Jason scowled at his sister, but chuckled at Jax's uncomfortable predicament, and Elizabeth's bluntness.  
  
"Well?" Jax looked at Skye with a unsaid question in his eyes. Skye looked at Liz, who nodded. She placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him long and hard. Laughing as they broke apart. Liz whistled at them and Emily tilted her head to kiss Zander quickly before they ordered their food.  
  
*~* After Breakfast *~*  
  
The girls returned to the mansion, except for Skye who was spending her day with Jax. Emily would be with Zander, but her 'tyrant' brother was making him work. Emily and Elizabeth forgot that the family would freak over their clothes and walked in the door. Met by Edward.  
  
"Excuse me, young lady! What in the world are you wearing?" Elizabeth groaned.  
  
"Clothes?" She did her puppy eyes. Her family had no clue what they got into in the city.  
  
"Discard them right this minute, and all the other clothing that are anything like that!" Elizabeth's jaw dropped.  
  
"This is over $20,000 in clothing that your asking my to throw out! I refuse to wear white button down shirts, plaid skirts, knee socks, and Mary janes for another moment!" Elizabeth put her hand on her hip and glared at her grandfather.  
  
"You will wear what I say you will wear while your in this house!" Edward glared back at her.  
  
"Can't you be nice for 2 days!?!?!" Elizabeth shouted at him.  
  
"Pack your things deary and GET OUT!" Elizabeth looked at her Grandfather stunned.  
  
"Fine!" She marched up the stairs and grabbed her and Emily's stuff.  
  
"Come on, Em! This family is nuts! Oh, and Gramps? Would you mind telling Skye to call me?" With that Said Emily and Elizabeth walked out. Slamming the door loudly behind them. Alan, Monica, and Lila came from the upstairs and looked at Edward.  
  
"What was the ruckus, dear?" Lila asked gently.  
  
"Elizabeth and that girl came in here dressed in rag clothing! I asked that Elizabeth dispose of them or leave. She opted for leaving," Lila sighed. War was going to break out now. Monica lunged into Edward's face.  
  
"You kicked MY DAUGHTER out of MY HOUSE?" Edward looked at her sheeplishy.  
  
"She OPTED to go, Monica!"  
  
"Liar! You go and apologize, and get my baby back her RIGHT THIS MINUTE OR SO HELP ME GOD, EDWARD! Not even Lila, will be able to keep you in this house!" Monica stomped into the den, Lila followed, and lastly Allan walked by shaking his head sadly.  
  
*~* Jason Morgan's Penthouse *~*  
  
Jason groaned as the images of Elizabeth's outfit popped into his head. He imagined what kissing her with that tounge ring would be like, and other things involving that mouth and jewelry piece flooded his mind. Jason rose from the couch when he heard a loud knock on the door. There stood an angry and upset Elizabeth, and a quiet Emily. Suitcases in hand.  
  
"Hey, Jase.... Mind if our stay starts early and lasts a little longer?" Jason shook his head and let them in. He carried the luggage up the stairs and into the guest room. He came down to see Liz on the couch. Practically in a state of shock. Emily then showed her the room, and came down alone.  
  
"Liz is pretty upset and is going to chill upstairs for awhile. Her grandfather was kinda harsh on her. All over our clothes! Anyway, I'm going to go 'distract' Zander. Okay?" Jason nodded and watched his sister leave. About 15 minutes later, Jason decided to check on the 'upset' Liz. When he got close to the door he could hear her sobs. He knocked gently, not knowing if she had locked it or not.  
  
"Not now, Em!" Her teary voice flew through the door.  
  
"It's Jason. Open up, please?" He knocked again gently and the door swung open. Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks, and anger filled her eyes.  
  
"I hate him! How could he kick me out? It's not fair! Am I that intolerant?" Elizabeth plopped onto the bed as tears fell harder then before. Jason moved and did the only thing he could think of... He pulled her close and let her tears soak his shirt.  
  
"Your not intolerant. Your grandfather is, Emily can be, but your not. You can hate him, and I'm sure he's going to seriously regret kicking you out. Oh, and I know it's not fair. Your safe here, I won't kick you out, and you can wear whatever the hell you want. Okay?" Elizabeth nodded. She felt better, but the tears fell anyway. It was just another stupid fight with her family. They always fought. It was nothing new. But this time is really hurt, and this was just a mild fight. As her sobs grew louder and stronger Jason did the only thing possible. He kissed her. And her sobs stopped. Because she kissed him back.  
  
*!* A-N: I can almost guarentee another chapter within like 24 hours, because I want to pick up again, but I have a game tomorrow, so it may not be 24 hours. At least I got this chapter posted, and a chapter of Shattered posted today. Now, I need to do Survival tomorrow and I want to do more of this. Please, Review! *!* 


	3. Falling Soft Between The Sheets

~*~ Falling Soft Between  
The Sheets ~*~  
  
*~* Jason's Penthouse *~*  
  
Jason sat on the foot of the guest bed shocked. He had kissed his baby sister's best friend breathless and then held her until she drifted off to sleep. What was worse was that he enjoyed kissing and holding her. He loved it. That was wrong. Very Wrong. Jason saw her stir and the sheet that had been covering her fell past her waist. And there was that shirt. Such a horrid shirt. It made him nuts. Also Wrong. Very, Very Wrong.  
  
"He's hott," Jason's head shot up as Liz mumbled in her sleep. Jason smiled. She talked in her sleep. Maybe if he talked to her, she'd talk back to him. This could be fun.  
  
"Who's hott, Lizzie?" Jason almost laughed as she smiled brightly in her sleep.  
  
"EM! You know him," Jason's smiled slipped to a scowl.  
  
"You say a lot of people are hott!" Jason stumbled for a way to object.  
  
"Jason's hott!" Liz growled back as she rolled over and fell deeper asleep. Jason rushed out of the room and laughed outside it. This was all wrong. Very, Very, Very, Wrong. But Fun. A lot of Fun. But WRONG! Jason decided to stash Em's stuff in the other room, and give Liz more privacy and more room. Glad that he had some sound proofing put up. It might come in handy, with Emily there. Bad thought. Way Past Wrong. Jason groaned and headed downstairs.  
  
A few hours later he heard Elizabeth's soft steps on the couch. He remained laying, and shut his eyes. He made sure his breathing was evened out. Elizabeth looked down at him. The memories of their kiss hit her like a ton of bricks. She tip toed around to kneel next to him with a smile. She pressed her lips to his and slowly pulled away. Her face lingered an inch or two away from him.  
  
"Thank you," She meant to say more, but a hand gripped the back of her head and crushed her lips onto his. Jason was awake. Elizabeth pulled back. This was SO wrong.  
  
"Ja- Jason... Hey, no no no, wait.... Jase," Jason stopped kissing her and looked at her. It was hard not to start kissing her again. Real hard.  
  
"Huh?" Jason sneaked a quick kiss.  
  
"We have to talk. We need to talk. We can't just do this. We have to talk. We need words!" Jason laughed as her face became flushed and she rambled.  
  
"Okay, you just used a bunch of words.... Can we kiss again, yet?" Elizabeth groaned this was going to be FAR from easy.  
  
"Jason, stop it!" Elizabeth giggled as he tried to pull her close. "Where is this going?" Jason groaned and threw his head back.  
  
"Do you have to map out everything?" Jason tilted his head and looked at her. Dead Serious.  
  
"No," She answered simply. Jason waited for her to say more, but she never did.  
  
"Then, why did you ask me to tell you where this is going. Why map it out? Why not just let it happen?" Jason saw something in her eyes flare. He was pushing some button of hers... Which one?  
  
"I just wanted to know if this could be something real, or just messing around! I have a right to know that!" Elizabeth shouted as she stood.  
  
"Why not let it be?" Jason sat up and faced her.  
  
"Why not answer the damn question?" Elizabeth stepped to the balcony and kicked the doors open. She grabbed her bag and lit a cigarette.  
  
"Don't turn your back on me!" Jason growled as he grabbed her arm. He spun her to him, letting her cigarette fall to the streets of Port Charles.  
  
"Let me go, You arrogant PIG!" Elizabeth moved closer into him instead of away. Jason glared at her and captured her lips. Elizabeth resisted and tried to pull away until his tounge swept out of his mouth and pressed against her lips, begging for interest. Elizabeth decided to teach him a lesson. That was it. Lizzie was out to play.  
  
Jason groaned. He kissed her to shut her up, and remind her that he was a good guy. That she liked. Then she kissed back. Angrily. So, she wanted to play rough. Jason Morgan could definitely do rough. Jason ripped at her shirt, somehow it came off, and his went with it. Falling to the streets with her cigarette.  
  
"Your paying for that!" She shouted as she fused her lips back to his. Jason spun them around and pushed her into the penthouse.  
  
"You talk to much!" Jason shouted back as he pushed her up the stairs. Elizabeth scraped her nails over his back, and smiled as she felt blood drip a little. What she didn't expect was for him to groan in pleasure. Jason slammed her into the bed room and then spun again and slammed her into the door. Shutting it in the process. Jason knew she'd have bruises, and he'd have bloody scratches. It didn't matter. All that mattered was showing her that he was right. Elizabeth slammed him into the bed, and they followed their instincts. The lesson was taught.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jason rolled onto his back and Elizabeth laid still. Her breathing was deep and erratic. She tipped her head and looked at Jason. He kept his eyes focused on the ceiling. Elizabeth decided they could talk later. She curled away from Jason, but as soon as sleep overcame her she rolled right into his side. Jason glanced down at her, and saw bruises forming. He had hurt her. And he knew he was as he did it, but he hadn't cared. All he cared about was her uttering his name. He moved onto his side. Facing her. Jason wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He sighed as he kissed the top of her head. He kissed her shoulder where a bruised hand print had already formed. Then, he kissed the bite marks on her neck. Eliciting a groan from Elizabeth. Jason smiled, and kissed the bite mark on her ear, and the bruises on her wrist and biceps. Elizabeth's eyes remained closed and she lightly kissed his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was being naive and bratty, because of the fight I had with my Grandfather. It wasn't even a bad fight, but he kicked me out after me being there less then 24 hours, and that hurt. I don't handle hurt very well. I lash out, and I do things without thinking. I yelled at you, and I hurt you. I'm sorry, Jason, I really am sorry. Ok?" Elizabeth didn't pull out of his arms, and she didn't kiss him again. Jason knew a kiss wouldn't answer her. She wanted him to open up. Show Emotions. Neither of which Jason ever did.  
  
"It's okay. I understand how your grandfather hurt you, and I think I hurt you more then you hurt me. You dangled the bait, and I bit it. I'm just as guilty in this situation as you, if not more. I let myself ta-... I let myself bring you up here, and I hurt you emotionally and physically. I did that. I did something I vowed to never do, and that's slam a woman around. I pushed your buttons, knowing that I was, and then I took the bait. And I hurt you. I didn't mean to or want to. I'm not good with words, opening up, or , ya know, showing my emotions to people. So, work with me, okay?" Elizabeth looked at him and pulled him close. She let tears fall. Tears for him. She kissed him gently, and Round 2 was loving. It was simply them - Falling Soft between the Sheets. 


	4. This Could Be

*~* This Could Be *~*

*~* Morgan Penthouse *~*

Jason groaned and looked at the clock. It was noon. The sunlight was streaking through the curtains. Jason moved to cover his eyes, and go back to sleep, but his arms were weighted down. So, he groaned again.

"I swear to god if you moan again or wake me up, I'm going to give you something to moan and groan about!" Jason smiled. Elizabeth snuggled her head into his chest to block the sun out.

"Not a bad idea, princess!" Jason feigned a groan and Elizabeth kissed him lightly, but before things got to heavy there was a knock on the door. 

"If you guys don't shut up, I'm going to kick your asses!" Elizabeth laughed at her friend and rolled closer to Jason again.

"Should we get up?" Liz looked up at Jason who shook his head. "But Em said she's going to beat us down,"

"I think we could take her," Jason smirked. 

"Jason!" Elizabeth hit his arm, grinning.

"Seriously, what did you do to my sister up at the prep school?" Elizabeth grinned more, if possible.

"Corrupted her," Liz answer simply.

"YOU WHAT?" Jason groaned as he pulled Liz against him when she tried to get out of the bed.

"Jase, come on. It's noon already! I never sleep this late, and I want to go see my sister, so let me go, ok?" Jason nodded as she got up. Elizabeth threw on a pair of black leather flame pants and a matching leather flame halter top. She put on her biker boots, and some makeup. 

"I'll see you later," Elizabeth moved towards a now dressed Jason after she emerged from the bathroom. She kissed his cheek, but he wrapped his arms around her.

"You going to leave me with that?" Jason nipped at her neck.

"Yes, I am. Now, let me go… Do you want me to call Emily in here?" He shook his head, but pulled her in for a deep kiss quickly before letting her go. 

"Okay, See you later Jase," She stepped back.

"Bye," She shook her head at his words.

"No, you never say good-bye to someone. Bye is final… Like your never going to see them again. You always say see you later,"

"See you later, Liz," Jason smirked and kissed her lightly.

"See you," She walked out of the bedroom.

*~* Lunch with Skye *~*

"So, what happened last night with you?" Skye asked as they slipped into a table at the mall.

"With Grandfather?" Liz asked disgustedly.

"No, with Jason!" Skye said a little loud.

"How'd you know?" Liz asked quietly.

"You can't stop smiling!" Skye giggled.

"A lot… We had that delicious angry sex, and then the sweet afterwards-makeup sex," Elizabeth sighed, and Skye laughed again. "What about you and Jax?" 

"Grandfather was not pleased to find Jax in my bed when he came to wake me up this morning," Was all Skye said as she smirked. "Are you and Jason serious about each other?" 

"I don't know what this could be," Liz answered hardly above a whisper, with a bright smile on her face.


End file.
